<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfits' Manifesto by LiaSango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869089">Misfits' Manifesto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaSango/pseuds/LiaSango'>LiaSango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Supernatural Elements, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaSango/pseuds/LiaSango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where some are born with powers, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are gathered by Naraku to form a very special team whose main goal is to find the Shikon Jewel. Even though the only thing they have in common is feeling like outcasts because they have powers; they will have to overcome their differences to work together, survive and even… save the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This World Is Not Made for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I can't believe the first chapter of Misfits' Manifesto is out! I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait for you to read it! Misfits' Manifesto is going to be emotional and will have its fair share of angst, but I'm a sucker for happy endings, so keep that in mind! <br/>I would like to thank YogurtForDinner and Witchy99 for your amazing help and support you've given me. This chapter wouldn't be as good as it is without your incredible help. I love you and I'm very thankful to be able to call you my friends. Without further adieu, I hope you like the beginning of Misfits' Manifesto!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure about this? Is this the right place?” Inuyasha asked his recently found friend while kneeling in front of the basement window.</p><p>“I’m sure. This asshole is such a slacker I’m sure he didn’t fix anything after moving into my house!” the man answered angrily. “I’d always thought this window was an easy way in, but never had time to fix it. Now it’s finally coming in handy,” his <em>friend</em> answered while pursing his lips. “If you apply pressure on <em>that</em> spot, the window will budge,” he added, pointing at the low right corner of the window.</p><p>Inuyasha did as instructed and sighed. He just couldn’t believe how his life had turned out. Looking right at the person beside him Inuyasha blurted, “Just to be clear, did this guy really shoot you straight in the <em>face</em>?!”</p><p>“What do you think?” the man answered angrily, pointing to his face. Even though the wound was two years old, blood was still oozing from it, frozen in time.</p><p>“Sorry, my bad, my bad. I just wanted to make sure I was breaking into the house of someone that deserves it,” Inuyasha replied, shrugging it off. Sometimes he had to remind himself to be more tactful when dealing with ghosts. “So he shot you dead and told your daughter that a burglar did it?” Inuyasha asked as he slightly pushed the corner of said window and waited for it to budge. He winced at the noise it made and tried to create an opening big enough for him to fit through. Carefully, Inuyasha slid inside of the house and landed on the basement floor. He stood up and started walking as quietly as he possibly could.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so careful, they’re rarely here at this time of the day. Coast is clear for at least two hours,” the ghost informed matter-of-factly. “Remember your deal: you can have everything that belongs to him. Just leave my daughter out of this.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, man. I’m just thankful to get some extra cash and decent stuff to sell,” Inuyasha answered. He headed towards the main safe per the ghost’s instructions, all the while being careful not to touch anything. He didn’t want to leave a trail behind.<br/>
Like the ghost said, no one was home and the house was completely silent. The only thing that could be heard was the monotone sound of the cars randomly passing by. The kids were still at school, most homeowners were working in the afternoon, and the silence was starting to become unbearable for Inuyasha.  He always felt awkward when dealing with ghosts. Even though he didn’t know them much, when Inuyasha approached them in order to learn their stories and decide if they would be a good fit for what he needed, he always felt that created a bond. Inuyasha was surprised at first at how willingly a ghost would help him rob or hurt their murderer if he offered. It wasn’t because ghosts loved him, they always were quite vocal regarding his short temper and how they didn’t like him; at all. Really, ghosts decided to cooperate because he was the only unlucky bastard with the power to see and hear them. He knew they just were partners, but he still felt the urge to make casual conversation with them, “So… you hang out here a lot?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t go to the park much, if that’s what you are implying. I’ve been trying to leave clues for my daughter to pick up, but I haven’t been able to yet,” the ghost said, extending his arm to touch a framed photograph sitting on a hallway table, his hand going straight through it. He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Today is your lucky day, then. As a personal thank you, I will help you leave a few clues behind,” Inuyasha replied with an honest chuckle. They stopped in front of an awful painting. “Is this the one?”</p><p>“Yes. Put your hand behind the bottom left-hand corner, you will feel a button. Press it and the safe will be there. It will ask you for a code,” the ghost instructed.</p><p>Inuyasha tried to find the button with his gloved hands, feeling the back of the painting while biting his lip. Finally, his fingers came across a slight bump that could only mean the presence of a button. He lightly pushed it until he heard the softest of “clicks”. The painting moved forward, opening like a door to show a safe with a numerical pad. Inuyasha looked at the ghost, urging him to give him the code.</p><p>“528491, that’ll get you in,” the man next to him said.</p><p>Inuyasha pressed the numbers, holding his breath. The safe took one second until it made a beeping sound as it opened. He wasted no time looking through the contents of the safe and picking up a couple grand and a few nice watches. “Jackpot,” Inuyasha said as he put everything into his backpack.</p><p>“OK, I came through with my part, now it’s time you do yours,” the ghost said while running his hands through his hair.</p><p>“You got it,” Inuyasha said as he went into the master bedroom. “Sorry, but I have to ask: what did the police say? How did this asshole get away with it?”. Honest curiosity showing on his face.</p><p>“He hid the gun, I never figured out where. I tried to look for it, but I can’t since I haven’t fully figured out this <em>ghost thing</em> yet,” the dead man answered in frustration.</p><p>“Let’s leave a note then, tell me what you want to say and give me some specifics so we make it harder for her to ignore…” Inuyasha sat down by the bed with a pen and a sheet of paper. “What's your daughter’s name?”</p><p>“Kyoko,” he answered fondly. And with that, Inuyasha started to write what the ghost told him to.</p><p>Three hours later, Inuyasha was long gone and there was not a single clue that there had been a break-in. All that was left was a very interesting note for Kyoko in the top drawer of her nightstand that would make her question everything she thought she knew.</p>
<hr/><p>“C’mon, c’mon, don’t be mean to me, my lovelies,” Miroku cajoled as he was waiting for his next poker hand.</p><p>He took a moment to observe the other players. There was a stocky man with dark hair on his right, a tiny red-haired man that reminded him of a gnome in front of him, and a slender blonde man on his left. He licked his lips as the dealer started to distribute the cards. Once he got his cards, he let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, utterly relieved. He looked at the other players sitting on the table, faking nervousness. Closing his eyes, he saw it.</p><p>
  <em>The man on his right didn’t have much, so he wasn’t a threat. The guy in front of him had two queens, which would be enough for him to trick the poor guy into believing that he was going to win when that was actually no match for his cards. And the one on his left…  didn’t stand a chance. He explored both options: if he laid low and waited for the next round to strike he would lose, but if he won that round and left, he would take it all.</em>
</p><p>Miroku opened his eyes filled with a newfound determination after seeing his future. “I don’t know why I’m doing this,” Miroku feigned anxiety as he grabbed all his poker chips and tossed them into the center of the table, “but I’m all in,” and then he started to fidget as he looked at the other players. Oh, if they bought his fake anxiety, then he was going to go home big.</p><p>He saw how every player, one by one, started to toss their poker chips in the center of the table. After that, they all took a one-second break and started to show their cards, starting with the tall guy on his right.</p><p>Everything was so predictable when you were able to see the future. Miroku smirked because it was time to collect his prize. One instant before he showed his cards, he decided to double-check his fate, just to be sure about his next move.</p><p>
  <em>“Wow,” he exclaimed, acting surprised. “I can’t believe my luck,” he said as he put his right hand on his chest. He paused for a second before smiling and saying, “full house!” and proceeded to show the cards he was holding in his left hand.  He put the cards on the table, so the other players could see he wasn’t lying about his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miroku grabbed the poker chips with a smile, using both hands. “Sorry boys, but I have to go. I wish you better luck next time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You son of a bitch, you tricked us!” the tiny man screamed at him, filled with rage. He went for him and punched him right in the face, throwing him to the ground. The two other players grabbed him by the arms while he was recovering and held him in place while that tiny man kept pounding him.</em>
</p><p>“So… I see you are going to be sore losers,” Miroku whispered to himself, none of the other players were able to hear him. “Wow,” he exclaimed, acting surprised. “I can’t believe my luck,” he said as he put his right hand on his chest. He paused for a second before smiling and saying, “full house!” and proceeded to show the cards he was holding in his left hand. He put the cards on the table so the other players could see he wasn’t lying.</p><p>Miroku went for it, grabbing the poker chips with a smile, his body tense, ready to avoid the punch that was about to come his way. “Sorry boys, but I have to go. I wish you better luck next time.”</p><p>“You son of a bitch, you tricked us!” the tiny man screamed at him, filled with rage as he tried to punch him in the face.</p><p>Miroku, having already seen what was going to happen, ducked and went for the poker chips. He put them all in his pockets and waved goodbye to the other players that were trying to calm the tiny raged man down.</p><p>“I see you are not as brave when I’m not on the ground, morons,” Miroku muttered with a half-smile as he went to cash out his poker chips. He saluted the lady the minute he got to the official cage. “Good night beautiful lady, I would like to cash out my prize,” he said with a charming smile and a velvety voice.</p><p>The woman smiled at him and grabbed his chips and started counting them. “Big night, huh?” she said.</p><p>“Well, it’s hard not to be so lucky when you have such a beautiful woman in the cage. You wanna make sure you can say goodbye by the end of the night,” Miroku answered as he casually leaned on the counter. The woman giggled and openly smiled at him while handling him his money. She was about to say something when she suddenly became very quiet and looked at something, no, <em>someone</em> behind him. As Miroku was putting all the money into his wallet and pockets, he turned around and saw two tall men dressed as security standing behind him. He sighed; he was <em>so close</em> to getting lucky tonight. Now every possibility was gone.</p><p>“Good evening, good sirs. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Miroku asked with a grin, trying to be extremely polite but already knowing what was going to happen.</p><p>“We are here to escort you outside and to inform you that you are no longer welcomed in this casino,” the one on the left answered plainly.</p><p>“May I ask why?” Miroku inquired as he was escorted, not refusing at all.</p><p>Now it was the tall guy on his right’s turn to answer, all the while grabbing his arm and pushing him outside of the establishment. “Your behavior led us to believe you were cheating, <em>sir</em>. We weren’t able to figure out how you did it, but we protect our customers from scum like you.”</p><p>“Whoa, OK,” Miroku said as he tore his arm away from the iron grasp the security guard had on him. “I’m going, I’m going. Words were enough, no need to use force.” And with that, he walked away.</p>
<hr/><p>“Come on Kagome, <em>more</em>!” the tall man standing behind her ordered her to keep going. And so she did, feeling a drop of sweat slide down her temple. She held her right hand up and started turning it around, as she heard the man in front of her scream <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Oh God, please <em>stop</em>!” He wasn’t able to speak anymore. His words were completely buried by his screams.</p><p>“<em>More</em>! You are not using your full strength, my child,” the man behind her kept going as he walked closer to her, “<em>more</em>”. Kagome didn’t move, she stood there with her hand help up and looked between the two men. “Remember Kagome, the minute you stop he’s going to be fine. You are not actually hurting him, so stop restraining yourself. You are <em>never</em> going to be ready and finish your training if you don’t push yourself. <em>More.</em>” With that, the tall man put a hand on her shoulder to give her some sort of reassurance. Kagome shot a last glance to her trainer behind her and then drove her gaze to the man that was kneeling in front of her, his face contorted with pain. She could feel he was about to collapse so she closed her hand as the man shouted another agonizing scream and crumpled in front of her, completely silent. Kagome looked away.</p><p>“It’s OK, Kagome, that will teach him a lesson. He’s going to be fine. Kagura will take care of him until he recovers,” her father said as he led her away while directing his gaze to the tall woman that was looking at the scene from the far corner of the room. Kagura nodded. “Now go rest, remember that things are about to change and I need you strong. You are <em>my rising star,</em>” he said as he put both hands on her shoulders. “You did <em>well</em>. Dismissed.”</p><p>“Thank you father,” Kagome said, and with a nod she left, completely exhausted from her training session.</p><p>Kagome went to the kitchen where she found her sister sitting on the table. “Another training session?” The slim woman with white hair was drinking a cup of tea, black eyes never parting from her beverage.</p><p>“Yes, I’m wrecked,” Kagome said as she poured herself a glass of water and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She leaned on the counter and directed her big brown eyes towards her sister, casually asking, “Father mentioned something about things ‘being about to change’. Do you know anything about it, Kanna?” directing her big brown eyes towards her sister.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure there?” Kagome pressed, knowing it was pointless. Talking to her sister was like talking to a wall. She never showed any emotion, never budging under the pressure.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kagome sighed, clearly giving up. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine.” Kagome smiled. Classic Kanna.</p><p>“I’m glad, sis. OK, I’m going to take a shower, I need to get some rest,” she said as she gulped down the glass of water and put it down in the sink. “It was nice talking to you, goodnight!” Kagome said while leaving the kitchen and heading towards the bathroom.</p><p>She turned the shower on and started to undress while thinking back on her earlier training. She could still see the agonized man looking at her with pleading eyes, asking her to stop. But she didn’t stop, she couldn’t. If she didn’t continue with her training, then she’d never be ready and her father would think that she was a waste of space. She ran her hands through her hair as she let an exasperated sigh escape her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>You have to be stronger Kagome, or Naraku will never take you seriously.</em>
</p><p>She hopped into the hot shower and closed her eyes the minute she felt water touching her head. She let out a sigh of relief and let the water wash down everything: the pressure she felt to improve during her training sessions, the sweat, the look the man gave her and the sight of him completely unconscious on the ground, the voice of his father urging her to keep going... Everything went down the drain. She had to be strong. She owed it to him.</p>
<hr/><p>“You fucked up, Sango!” the tall man yelled with a flushed face.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Masaru, you know I didn’t fuck up <em>that </em>bad! We were able to complete the mission!” Sango answered angrily while clenching her fists.</p><p>“You got <em>two colleagues</em> killed! <em>Of course</em> that’s fucking up! You fucked up <em>big time!” </em>Masaru kept shouting at her, baring his teeth.</p><p>“It was an honest mistake! Besides, those two were assholes, we are better off without them!” Sango kept shouting, anger and tiredness getting the best of her.</p><p>“That’s it, Sango! I need people I can trust and who I know will work as a team. You can’t, you just can’t.” Masaru crossed his arms.</p><p>“A team? A <em>fucking team</em>? Masaru, you know those two almost had me killed during the last mission and didn’t even bat their eyes! They wanted me dead!” As she was talking, Sango could feel how everyone kept staring at their showdown. Every single man in the room was happily looking at how the only girl on the team was being shouted at. <em>Fucking assholes, </em>she thought.</p><p>“Sango, <em>enough</em>. You’re fired. Grab your things and go. I want you out of the house by tonight.” Masaru’s tone was deadly cold; it was as if a switch had been flipped. </p><p>“<em>What</em>? You are <em>fucking firing me</em>? What are you going to do without me? You know I’m <em>too good</em> at what I do!” Sango couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Masaru wouldn’t do something so stupid, would he?</p><p>“Yes Sango, I’m firing you. Grab your stuff and leave, you’re out!” Masaru repeated and then turned around. He didn’t give her a second glance, he seemed to be done and so was she.</p><p>Sango turned around and went straight to her room while mumbling all sorts of insults towards Masaru. When she reached it she saw her door was open. She got ready to fight whoever was in her room only to find it all trashed, the <em>intruders </em>were long gone. Sango scanned the room to find all the clothes she owned completely torn apart. Her books were scattered on her bed, pages completely ripped and used as confetti. So, while Masaru was shouting at her, her <em>lovely colleagues</em> were destroying everything she owned, making a fucking party out of her misery. She kept scanning her room while clenching her jaw, assessing the damage. </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Sango teared up, kneeling on the floor. The picture of her next to her older brother was lying on the floor, ripped in half. It was the only picture she had of him.</p><p>
  <em>Kohaku…</em>
</p><p>She tried to fight the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, knowing that she shouldn’t be showing that what those assholes did affected her, but she couldn’t. She was kicked from the place she had been calling home for the last two years and accused of letting two of her colleagues die. It had been a mistake, but it hadn’t been her fault. She stopped herself and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind because none of that mattered anymore. She was out.</p><p>Carefully retrieving the now <em>destroyed</em> picture, she grabbed one of the less damaged books she owned, shoved the pieces inside of it and put the book in her duffel bag. She then tried to look through what was left of her clothes, realizing almost all of them were in tatters. Grabbing what was left of her belongings, she didn’t even bother cleaning up the mess and just left.</p>
<hr/><p>“I can’t believe someone as pretty as you is all alone on a beautiful night like this,” a man said as he took the seat next to her. “What’s your name, gorgeous?” he asked, inching a little bit closer with every word.</p><p>Sango sighed, tired, and wanting to be left alone. “Please, I’m in no mood for whatever you are trying to do, just leave me alone.” She gestured with her hand for him to leave.</p><p>“I will if you tell me your name,” he said as he put his hand on her arm, squeezing it a little bit.</p><p>Sango winced at the unwelcome touch and moved to free herself from his grasp. “My name is none of your damn business,” Sango said while finally looking at him. Crinkling her nose, she averted her gaze and focused all her attention on the drink in her hand. “I need to be alone, just leave me, please”.</p><p>“You should smile a little bit more; you are way too pretty to be so sad,” he answered, completely ignoring what she had just said.</p><p>Why couldn’t she be left alone for one minute? She just wanted to enjoy her drink while trying to figure out what to do next. Her life was over and this moron wasn’t leaving her alone. She even tried politely turning him down, but he didn’t seem to get the hint.</p><p>Sango took a deep breath, let her head fall, and whispered, “Well, you asked for it.”</p><p>One minute, the man was looking at a lovely brunette lady sitting on a bar. The next, he was looking at a copy of himself. It was like looking in a mirror.</p><p>“Maybe <em>you</em> should try to smile more!” Sango said, grinning. All the man could see was himself smiling like a crazy person. “Does this look good? Oh, I’m an asshole called Yashiro and I stalk pretty girls and tell them to smile more often.” The longer she stood next to him the more she started to learn about him. <em>Oh, that’s interesting.</em> She smirked. “Does Kyoko know you are here? I wonder what she would think if she found out you are here hitting on ladies while she’s taking care of… Misa. Poor little girl, she has no clue her dad is an <em>asshole. </em>Maybe I should go and tell them the truth tonight…” Sango could see the fear starting to settle on Yashiro’s eyes, the color of his face completely drained.</p><p>“Wh-what are you?” Yashiro asked, terrified. He could see how his double looked at the drink he was holding and continued to drink, deciding he was no longer worthy of his double’s attention. He waited for a bit before letting out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Let’s just say you messed with the wrong person and that you have awful timing. If you don’t want me showing up at your house tonight looking like this, leave now,” Sango answered, not even bothering to look at him. She was starting to feel gross learning so much about this man. Seeing as Yashiro was still there, shocked to his core, Sango snapped at him, “Go, now!” The man snapped out of it and left, not looking back.</p><p>Sango sighed. She needed to get it together.</p><p>“I have to admit, that was amazing,” a tall man said, clapping. It seemed he had been eavesdropping on her previous conversation. He took Yashiro’s place and sat right next to her.</p><p>“You didn’t get the full picture, but don’t worry, I can give you a little demonstration,” Sango said with a half-smile, extremely tired of men. She didn’t want to get involved or have anything to do with men for ten years at least.</p><p>“Don’t bother, Sango, I’m well aware of your powers.” It was as if she had been struck by lightning and her whole body tensed, fight or flight response kicking in. <em>How does he even know my name?</em></p><p>“I know, I know. Do you want to know how I know your name? Well, Sango…” he said again, enjoying how the sound of her name put her on edge, “my name is Naraku and I have a proposition for you.” He paused, pleased he had her full attention. “I know how to put those powers to good use. I could help you.”</p><p>Sango didn’t think twice about it and used her powers, shapeshifting into Naraku. Even though it was a useful power to scare people or disguise as others, it was also useful because the more time spent with the person she was copying, the more she learned about them. But with Naraku… she wasn’t getting anything. It was like shapeshifting into a wall with no friends, with no past, nothing.</p><p>Naraku could see the shock written all over Sango’s face and smirked. “I get it Sango; I believe you are wondering why you are not able to read me like you always do with other people?” he asked, taking a deliberate pause. “Nice mirroring, by the way, impressive skills. Far better than what I pictured,” he added; keeping her in the dark.</p><p>“If you don’t tell me what the <em>fuck</em> you want I’ll show you other <em>impressive skills</em> that I have,” Sango retorted while increasing the hold on her drink, her knuckles turning white. Who was this Naraku guy? Why couldn’t she read him? What did he want with her?</p><p>“As I said, I have a business proposition for you. I would like to hire you so you can be part of a very special team of people. People like you, with powers…” Naraku continued, ignoring Sango’s threats. He could see how his own image looked straight into him at the mention of people with powers.</p><p>“And why would I work for you? What’s in it for me?” Sango had already made up her mind. There was nothing he could offer her that would make her say yes.</p><p>“I would pay you. Take this, it’s half of what your monthly payment will be,” he said while putting an envelope on the bar and slowly sliding it her way. Sango didn’t even bother to open the envelope.</p><p>“No. Thank you but I don’t trust you, <em>Naraku</em>,” Sango spat out, grabbing the envelope and handing it to him.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to do it for the money then perhaps you will consider doing it for your <em>brother</em>,<em>” </em>Naraku said and Sango saw how the curve of his mouth turned up slightly, <em>knowing</em> that with that last word, she was going to say yes. Of course this strange man would know the only weakness that would make her throw her caution to the wind. “He deserves to be avenged and I can help you with that. I will wait for you tomorrow at 9 AM sharp, the address is inside the envelope. Bye Sango, it’s a pleasure to be doing business with you.” With that, Naraku was gone.</p><p>Sango stood there, looking at the place where Naraku was sitting a few seconds ago, not able to process what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>He deserves to be avenged and I can help you with that.</em>
</p><p>With Naraku’s words on her mind, she took the unopened envelope that was sitting on the bar in front of her. If she was going to venture into the lion’s den, she needed to get some rest and not have a crushing hangover. Not even bothering to look for her wallet inside her duffel bag, she decided to open the envelope and use that money to pay for her tab, hoping that it would be enough to at least cover it. What she found inside, though, was far more than she had imagined. Enough to cover her expenses for at least a month, even.</p><p>“Fuck,” Sango said, as a statement of how fucked her life was, and how with this, she might have just signed her death sentence. She finished what was left of her drink with one gulp and then took a twenty-dollar bill and shoved it under her recently emptied glass. Sango grabbed the envelope and tucked it carefully in a place where she knew it would be safe, grabbed what was left of her belongings and decided to go find a nice hotel where she could spend the night.</p><p>She definitely needed to get some rest.</p>
<hr/><p>Miroku was sitting outside a bar, enjoying the cold night with a beer in his hand. It was time for him to move, since word would soon spread about him to every casino in the city he had been living in for a couple of months now. He needed to find a new town, lay low for a while, and find new casinos. He looked at his watch- it was getting late for him, he needed to pack his things and go to the train station. He looked up to the sky and let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Good evening Miroku, <em>enjoying your beer</em>?” a dark-haired man behind him mockingly asked. How could he not have seen him coming? Completely taken aback by this man’s sudden introduction, Miroku turned around to face him.</p><p>“<em>Who</em> are you and <em>how</em> do you know my name?” Miroku asked, doing his best to not show the fear on his face. He was not used to surprises of any kind.</p><p>“Easy Miroku, I’m here to offer you a job. I take it you are no longer welcomed to the casinos in this area,” the mysterious man said, crossing his arms, feigning disinterest. “My name is Naraku and I would like you to be part of a team I’m assembling. I would put your powers to good use, I promise,” Naraku said with a smirk.</p><p>Miroku could feel how his heart was <em>violently</em> pumping adrenaline through his veins, like a <em>drug</em>. It was so hard to surprise Miroku, his power would always prevent it. Trying to keep his breathing even, he used his power to see what his future would look like if he decided to work for this Naraku guy.</p><p>
  <em>If he said “no”, Miroku saw his life being like that forever. Hopping from city to city, a never-ending parade of casinos, gambles, and cons. Same old, same old.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the other hand, if he said “yes” … Nothing.  Miroku saw absolutely nothing. Could this mean death? Could this mean that his future was uncertain for once?</em>
</p><p>Another wave of adrenaline rushed through his veins and it was exhilarating. He wasn’t used to it, but he liked not knowing what would happen for once. Maybe it was death, but he didn’t seem to care. Should he say yes and work with Naraku, knowing that his fate was uncertain? It was a risk, but he was tired of knowing everything, living the same dull life.</p><p>“I take your silence as a ‘yes’ Miroku,” Naraku said while grabbing an envelope from his coat’s inner pocket and handing it to him. “Inside this envelope, you will find half of what your monthly payment would be, should you decide to work for me. Also, you’ll find the address where you are going to meet the rest of the team. I hope to see you tomorrow at 9 AM, sharp. Goodbye, Miroku,” Naraku said and left.</p><p>Miroku grabbed the envelope without even bothering to open it, already knowing how much money was inside of it. He finished his beer and started to walk. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and for the first time in <em>forever</em>, Miroku didn’t know what the future had in store for him.</p>
<hr/><p>“You should stop robbing houses, Inuyasha,” the old lady said, glancing at him with a disapproving look on her face.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, Kaede. I also helped someone today; the good outweighs the bad, remember?” he said as he sat down. The place was filled with people talking, crying. It was hard for him to focus on the old lady standing in front of him.</p><p>“Oh really? How is robbing a man and destroying his relationship with his wife doing some good, huh?” Kaede inquired with a curled lip.</p><p>“Well, we mortals have to spend money to buy food, because we need to eat, remember? I needed the money and besides, the man I robbed was her wife’s father’s murderer. He deserved it,” Inuyasha said while getting his dinner from the paper bag inside his backpack and sitting on top of the stone grave. While unwrapping his burger, a few pickles fell onto the tomb. “Shit,” Inuyasha said while trying to clean it with his bare hands.</p><p>“Oh, come on Inuyasha. You better clean this up before you leave or I’m going to haunt your ass. You know I hate it when you eat on top of my grave,” Kaede said, crossing her arms and sparing another disapproving glance his way.</p><p>“Well, you know how much I hate it when you say that I should stop robbing houses, so we are even now. I’m going to clean it, I promise,” the young man said while chewing his burger, putting his free hand over his heart, as if that gesture would make his promise harder to break. Inuyasha decided he had had enough of that subject, so he decided to change topics. “Has she stopped by today?” Inuyasha asked, looking across the graveyard where all the ghosts were walking around and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“You know she has never been here, Inuyasha. After all this time you are still waiting to meet her here? Do you still have hope?” Sorrow was written all over her face.</p><p>“I know she will come to see her aunt any time now. It’s been years, she wouldn’t disappear like this Kaede, you know your niece. Kikyo would never stop visiting you. She will show up eventually. She <em>has</em> to.” A hint of desperation was evident in Inuyasha’s voice.</p><p>“Hello Inuyasha,” someone said from behind the tomb, a certain someone that sounded very much <em>alive. </em>Inuyasha spun around so fast that he spilled his drink and emitted something that sounded like a growl.</p><p>“Who are you?” asked Inuyasha. This was his safe place; no one knew about his nights spent at the graveyard. No one was supposed to know. “How did you find me?” he asked, lifting his chin.</p><p>“Calm down Inuyasha. My name is Naraku and I have a job for you,” Naraku said, slowly walking up to him. He had one envelope in one hand and Naraku gestured for him to take it. Since Inuyasha didn’t make any attempt to grab it, he decided to leave it on top of Kaede’s grave. “In that envelope, you will find half of what your monthly payment will be.”</p><p>“Get away from here. I work for no one,” Inuyasha simply answered, not picking up the envelope.</p><p>“I can <em>also</em> help you find Kikyo, as part of your payment. <em>I</em> can <em>find her</em>, Inuyasha,” Naraku said and smirked. <em>Checkmate</em> written all over his face; the only thing left was for Inuyasha to acknowledge his defeat.</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t bother to hide how shocked he was by the mention of Kikyo’s name. <em>Impossible,</em> he thought. There was no way someone else knew about her.</p><p>Everything at the graveyard stood still for a few seconds as Inuyasha considered his options. He knew this was dangerous and reckless, but he had no other clues as to what had happened to Kikyo and he needed to find her. This was the first lead after several months.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it,” Inuyasha spat out, words feeling heavy in his mouth.</p><p>Naraku smiled triumphantly, as if Inuyasha’s answer had just granted him a victory. He turned around to leave and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow at 9 AM sharp. The address is inside the envelope. It was nice meeting you, <em>Inuyasha</em>.” And then started to walk away.</p><p>Kaede, fully knowing that Naraku wasn’t able to see her, turned around to look at Inuyasha. “I don’t like this, Inuyasha, you shouldn’t go. It seems like a trap.” Inuyasha waited until he was sure Naraku wouldn’t be able to hear him.</p><p>“Well, we thought we were the only ones who knew about your niece, but <em>he knows</em>. I have to find her, Kaede. I’ll be fine,” Inuyasha said while grabbing his jacket and his backpack. He took a look at the mess he’d made with his drink on Kaede’s grave and looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry Kaede, I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“It’s OK, Inuyasha, go rest. You’ll need it.” Kaede cut him off, looking fondly at him. Inuyasha was about to leave when she spoke. “Please, keep me updated.”</p><p>“Sure Kaede, but there is nothing to worry about. I’ll find Kikyo, don’t worry.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Kagome shut down the alarm on her phone, groaning. The alarm clock read 7 AM, her usual wake up time. Even though she was sure she had gotten 8 hours of sleep, she still didn’t feel rested enough. With a heavy sigh she sat on her bed and looked at her bedroom, the same old bedroom she had lived in for the last 20 years. Funnily enough, it hadn’t changed much, since it never was a very <em>personalized</em> room to begin with. Same old white walls, same old bed, same old desk. <em>Nothing</em> had changed since she arrived at this house when she was five years old. She looked at her clock again: 7:05 am. She still had 40 more minutes until she needed to meet her father for him to tell her what type of training she would have that day.</p><p>Standing up, she tried to move her sore legs, still stiff from the training she underwent the day before. “So, stretching it is,” she quietly said to herself after she had decided to spend a little of her free time stretching her muscles.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of stretching, a knock on her door snapped her out of her “me time” and brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Come in, it’s open!” Kagome answered, straightening up and fixing her pajamas. Kanna opened her door, black eyes boring a hole through her.</p><p>“Kagome, Father wants to meet you in 10 minutes for breakfast. Wear training clothes.” Kagome tried to say something like “good morning”, “okay”, “be there in 10”, or even ”thanks” but Kanna didn’t let her. She was in and out in less than a minute. Shaking her head and laughing at her sister’s peculiar way of communicating with her, she opened her closet and found some leggings and a shirt she thought appropriate to wear and headed downstairs to where her father was waiting.</p><p>“Good morning, Father,” Kagome said cheerfully yet respectfully.</p><p>“Good morning, Kagome,” her father answered, not bothering to take his eyes from his phone. “Starting today, things are going to change around here,” he said while sipping on his cup of coffee. Kagome rolled her eyes; he had already said that and he wasn’t even bothering to spare a glance her way. <em>Classic Father,</em> she thought as she grabbed a toast and started to smash some fresh avocado on it, waiting for her father to continue.</p><p>“I’m going to form a team, a very special team and I want you to be part of it. I need someone I know I can trust.” Kagome looked at him, flabbergasted with what her father had just said. <em>A team?</em></p><p>“But Father, why do you need a team? I’ve been doing my best and I’m always able to complete any mission you sent me to-“</p><p>“This is something different Kagome, a team is needed to embark on this mission. I know you are ready now, I saw your training yesterday.” He cut her off, not letting her finish. “The team will live and train under this roof and you will accomplish several missions together. They are arriving today so I will expect you to be in the living room at 9 AM sharp. Don’t <em>embarrass</em> me.”  And with that, he gave her a look that made it very clear that she needed to be on her best behavior. There was absolutely no room for an argument.</p><p>“Here? Today? But-” There were a lot of things that Kagome needed to say. A thousand questions were forming in her mind, trying to process all the information her father had just provided.</p><p>“Enough, Kagome. Eat your breakfast and let’s enjoy the silence, shall we?” Naraku ordered. Typical of him, whenever he decided the conversation was over, the conversation was over.</p><p>By the time Kagome had finished her breakfast, her father had already left and reminded her to be in the living room at 9 AM sharp. Kagome had nodded and rolled her eyes at him, and once again, her father did not even bother to look at her while she did that.</p><p>Since it was 8 o’clock, Kagome decided that she would train for a bit and then take a shower, so she could be ready when the time came to meet her new teammates.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come Crashing In, Into My Little World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thank you to Witchy99 for beta-ing this fic. I'm learning so much from you, you are the best!<br/>I really hope you like this chapter, I'm so excited for you to read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha walked towards the rendezvous point. From the corner he was standing at, he could see the big house in the middle of the street. He pulled the paper with the address for the twentieth time out of his pocket just to <em>double-check</em>. Yes, that big ugly house in the middle of the street was where he was supposed to meet with the rest of the <em>team. </em>Was he really ready to be working as part of a team? He never did that, the <em>team thing. </em>He was never asked to be part of anything in his life. He kept walking until he reached the big staircase; the house looked probably one hundred years old, with tall ceilings and a big glass door with tiny iron-made spiders adorning it, on the front. He looked at his clock <em>again </em>and resisted the urge to knock on the door, wanting to get it over with. <em>The sooner, the better. </em>He needed to wait another 5 more minutes. Clenching the paper he was holding, he grunted some profanity to the air.</p><p>"Good things come to those who wait," a voice from behind one of the entry pillars said. Inuyasha spun around, ready to fight, only to find a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes coming from behind said pillar.</p><p>"Sorry I startled you, it wasn't my intention, I'm Miroku," Miroku introduced himself holding his palms up in the air, signaling he wasn't a threat. Was that a playful smirk he saw on Miroku? "I'm assuming you're here to be part of this <em>special team</em>, gathered by Naraku, am I right? What's your name?" Miroku inquired. He kept walking and was now standing right next to Inuyasha.</p><p>Inuyasha was still shaken, but he managed to say, "I'm-m Inuyasha."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha," Miroku said while extending his right arm, aiming for a handshake. Inuyasha looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Not a hand-shaker, I see." Miroku retreated his arm, putting his hand back to his pocket.</p><p>Inuyasha was about to say something when a blonde woman caught his attention. Said woman was carrying a duffle bag and it looked like she was also heading to the same big ugly house. He noticed how this woman was suspiciously eyeing them and was very aware of their presence. Inuyasha heard a low whistle that came from Miroku and when he looked at him, Inuyasha could swear he saw Miroku's eyes lighten up at the realization that maybe this <em>team</em> wasn't an all-male team. The woman came to a stop in front of them and let her duffle bag fall next to her.</p><p>"Good morning, my lady," Miroku welcomed her as he looked down on their newly discovered teammate. He couldn't help but notice how lovely she smelled.</p><p>"Good morning …?" the blonde girl said, asking Miroku for his name.</p><p>"Miroku, my name is Miroku," he answered with a smile. "And what should your name be…?"</p><p>"Eri," the woman said, kindly smiling.</p><p>"Would you two cut it out, it's 9 am already," Inuyasha grunted as he rolled his eyes and knocked on the front door. Eri and Miroku followed suit and stood right next to Inuyasha. The door opened and a slender woman stood behind it, red eyes glaring at them.</p><p>"Welcome, Inuyasha, Miroku, <em>Sango</em>," the woman said, acknowledging each of them. She glared at Sango, insinuating that she was required to show her <em>true</em> self. Sango rolled her eyes and let her façade drop, a startled Miroku looking at her. Inuyasha, even though he was as startled as Miroku, got inside the house without sparing her a second glance. Fair enough, she didn't trust them. Well, he didn't trust them <em>either</em>.</p><p>"What the fuck? <em>Eri</em>? Sango? <em>Who </em>the fuck are you<em>?</em>" Miroku looked at her, betrayal all over his face.</p><p>"Oh stop whining Miroku, it's not that big of a deal," Sango answered while crossing her arms. "Name is Sango, by the way. I wasn't gonna let a bunch of strangers see me walking in plain sight, I have enemies, you know, the usual," Sango added, shrugging it off.</p><p>"Would you two come inside for once?" an already exasperated Inuyasha barked from inside the house.</p><p>"Coming!" Miroku answered while putting a hand behind Sango's lower back and pushing her to move along. Sango smacked the hand away from Miroku and went inside, under the "Don't you ever touch me like that, ever again" threat.</p><p>When Inuyasha went into the living room he couldn't help but notice a brown haired girl sitting on one of the chairs. At the look of him, she stood up and bowed to him. "Nice to meet you," she cheerfully said. "I'm Kagome," she added. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, the smile reaching her brown eyes.</p><p>"Inuyasha," he answered, words barely audible. He was in utter shock by how similar Kagome looked like Kikyo.</p><p>"Well, nice to meet you, Inuyasha, I hope we can work together as a team." Kagome smiled again without bothering to sit down; she knew more people were coming. What she <em>did do </em>instead, was take a moment to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was tall and well built. He had silver hair and his eyes were… golden? She didn't know what it was, but she was completely captivated by his look.</p><p><em>Is she checking me out? </em>Inuyasha wondered. If she was going to stare at him, he had a right to return the favor. Kagome was slender and tall, a brunette with a beautiful smile. Even though she looked like Kikyo, he could tell that <em>she just wasn't Kikyo</em>. Kagome had big brown eyes that could even melt the sun. Inuyasha thought that Kagome was still looking at him, but soon he realized that now she was looking <em>past him</em>. "Welcome, I'm Kagome," she repeated her greetings towards what he could only assume were Miroku and the other girl, which he couldn't even remember her name. Was it Eri? Sango? Did it really matter?</p><p>"Hi Kagome, my name is Miroku. Did you arrive earlier?" Miroku inquired while aiming for a handshake that Kagome eagerly returned.</p><p>"Uh no, I live here," Kagome awkwardly replied with a smile. <em>Does she ever stop smiling? </em>Inuyasha wondered.</p><p>"So… you've been hired by Naraku long before us? Hi, I'm Sango," Sango chimed in while shaking Kagome's hand.</p><p>"Not exactly, I am… I was…" It was clear that Kagome was struggling to find the right words, which put everyone on edge. Who was this girl?</p><p>"Well Kagome, I'm glad you acquainted yourself with the rest of the team," Naraku said, standing in the door, Kagura standing next to him. He gestured everyone towards a large table in the middle of the living room. "Let's take a seat, shall we?" He moved the chair that was at the head of the table and sat down, waiting for everyone to follow.</p><p>Inuyasha watched as the rest of them were starting to sit down and reluctantly did so himself. Even though everyone complied with what Naraku had ordered, there was an uneasiness hanging in the air.</p><p>"I gathered you all because, like I told you yesterday, I am forming a very special team with a select group of people, <em>powerful people</em>,"Naraku said as he put both hands on the table. "There is something I'm looking for, something with an unimaginable value. It's called the Shikon Jewel." Kagome could swear she could see Naraku's eyes brighten up. "And that's where you guys come in; you're going to help me retrieve it," he explained.</p><p>"Wait a minute, the dead talk a lot about that Jewel," Inuyasha retorted. "A lot of people have died trying to get it." He crossed his arms waiting for Naraku's answer.</p><p><em>The dead…? </em>Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha meant when he said that the dead talked about the Jewel. How would he know? Could he actually speak to the dead?</p><p>"I'm glad you are putting your powers to <em>good use, Inuyasha,"</em> Naraku said with an enigmatic smile. "In order to retrieve it, you need to find a very special map. The Shikon Jewel is not something you just <em>find</em>, you need to gather different objects and <em>summon it.</em> Your first mission is to retrieve the map, you need to have it by next week. Anything you'll need will be provided, just tell Kagura," he added waving in Kagura's direction. Naraku stood up ignoring everyone's quizzical looks. "If you have any questions, you can ask my daughter, she will help you," he added as he was leaving the living room. Kagura followed him like a shadow.</p><p>Everyone turned their gaze towards a very wide-eyed Kagome. <em>You can ask my daughter </em>was ringing in Inuyasha's ears so loud that he had to shake his head.</p><p>"I-I… I don't know what he's talking about, I have never heard of the Shikon Jewel before in my life," Kagome said playing with the hem of her sleeve. She looked at everything instead of looking at her teammates. <em>Fucking Naraku and his eccentric ways,</em> Kagome thought, letting go of a heavy sigh. Kagura returned through the door holding several folders that she proceeded to hand to everyone on the team, including Kagome.</p><p>"In those folders you'll find everything you need to know for your next mission. The last known location of the map and the people that are guarding it. You are going to live here until you retrieve the Shikon Jewel and all your expenses are going to be covered. Besides, you are going to receive a monthly payment and any other type of payment you agreed on with Naraku during your first meeting," Kagura plainly said. "Kagome will show you around the house, you are expected to train daily and be ready if you are needed at any given time." Without looking at anyone of them, she started handing out a contract. "And last but not least, I need your signatures here," she added while putting her finger on top of a dotted line at the end of the contract.</p><p><em>What am I getting myself into?</em> Sango thought as she looked at the contract on the table in front of her. Biting her lip, she took the pen and signed it, thinking about Kohaku and getting revenge for his death, nothing else mattered anymore.</p><p>Miroku closed his eyes, focusing on his powers.</p><p><em>Nothing. Nada. </em>He sighed as his powers proved to be useless one more time. He was pretty sure his powers weren't working because there were so many variables he didn't know, and he hoped they would work soon enough to help him stay alive. But deep down inside he was enjoying himself; he had kept his life predictable enough for him to be able to know every aspect of his future. It was time for him to change that. Engulfing himself in the way his heart rate increased, thanks to the adrenaline overtaking his body, and taking a leap of faith, he wrote his name on the contract and handed it over to Kagura.</p><p>Inuyasha saw how everyone struggled to sign the damn contract and sighed. He weighed the pros and cons about what he was about to do. No more breaking into houses, no more selling whatever he could for cash, a guaranteed roof over his head and the one that was the most important one: <em>he was going to find Kikyo</em>. The pros were <em>too good</em> to ignore, but what about the <em>cons</em>? The main con was that he knew fucking <em>nothing </em>about Naraku and he might as well be walking into a trap. Besides, he had also met his fair share of ghosts who had died trying to get the Shikon Jewel.<br/>The fact that Kagome, Naraku's own <em>daughter</em>, was going to go on a mission made him feel safe enough. Naraku wasn't going to send his own daughter to die, was he? He tried to use his powers, to see if there was any ghost around the house that could warn him. He searched his surrounding but he found no one. Zero, not even one fucking ghost was there to warn him. <em>Well, fuck.</em></p><p>He decided he was going to sign the fucking contract but he also swore he was going to keep an eye on Kagome. If Kagome was Naraku's daughter, the whole team needed to be careful because she might end up fucking everyone over. She wasn't trustworthy.</p><p>Kagome stared at Kagura who was handing her the contract. "Me? Do <em>I </em>have to sign the contract too? But-" Kagome moved her gaze from the contract to Kagura, struggling to find the right words.</p><p>"Naraku's orders. C'mon Kagome, you know the drill," Kagura cut her off with a soft smile. Kagome grabbed the pen from Kagura's hand and signed the contract. She handed it back to Kagura and let her gaze fall into her lap. Everything seemed so <em>off. </em>Kagura took all the contracts and left the room, leaving Kagome once again all alone in that shitty situation.</p><p>Kagome sighed and tried to compose herself. Not being able to stop playing with the hem of her sleeve, she looked up at them and smiled awkwardly. "So, what are your powers…?"</p><p>Everyone stared at each other and just… <em>stood</em> there. Not saying a word, not really wanting to talk. The air was so <em>dense</em> that Miroku felt it was possible to cut it with a knife. He let out a loud sigh and answered. "So, it seems I might be the first one to break the ice… My power is that… I can see the future, <em>sort of</em>…" he said with a smirk. Everyone looked at him with shock all over their faces.</p><p>"Really? That power is <em>so cool!</em>" Kagome said under her breath. Having an open conversation about powers was so refreshing to Kagome. Se was used to not being able to discuss them with others; having to keep a secret of what she was capable of doing.</p><p>"So… tell us! Are we going to get fucked?" Sango interrupted Kagome's train of thought. Miroku smiled as if he already knew that question was coming.</p><p>"I honestly don't know, Sango," he answered before leaning back on his chair.</p><p>"How come you don't know? You <em>just</em> said it yourself, you can see the future, what happens to us? Do we retrieve the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha pressed further, narrowing his golden eyes.</p><p>"It doesn't work like that. It's too soon to tell, in order for my power to work accurately, I need to know pretty much all the variables. For example, I know Sango is about to say <em>You are full of shit, you know that?</em>" Miroku said with a high pitched tone, emulating Sango's voice. "But that's because I already know she doesn't like me not even a little bit," he explained and looked at Sango who was sitting on her chair with her mouth open. "The more I know the more I can predict the future, it's a tricky power. So, right now it's too soon to tell what will happen to me or, what will happen to <em>us</em>." Miroku crossed his arms deciding that they were done talking about that. He looked at the rest of them waiting for someone to share their <em>special abilities.</em></p><p>"I can shapeshift," Sango said, ready to get it over with. "The more time I spend as someone, the more I learn from them, but I have to be close to that person in order for the latter to work". She started playing with the pen Kagura gave her a few minutes ago, balancing it on her index finger. Sharing things like this made her feel <em>vulnerable</em>, she hated that.</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock," Inuyasha scoffed from his chair with his arms crossed "Or should I say, Eri?" he added with a playful smile.</p><p>"How about you <em>fuck off</em>?" Sango retorted, slamming her fist on the table. The pen was long forgotten.</p><p>"Oh, someone is in a <em>mood," </em>Inuyasha answered back challengingly, ready to start a fight.</p><p>"Please, everyone stay calm!" Kagome got up from the table with her arms stretched, ready to break up a fight, trying to catch everyone's attention.</p><p>"And how about you, <em>Naraku's daughter</em>? What's<em> your</em> fucking <em>power</em>?" Inuyasha asked, already tired of this nonsense. They weren't friends and he wasn't comfortable with sharing anything, <em>really</em>. Very few people knew about him, and he liked it that way.</p><p>"Name is <em>Kagome,</em>" Kagome answered through her teeth. "I can inflict pain, well I trick people into thinking they are in pain," she continued as she scratched the back of her head. She always hated her powers, they seemed so evil to her. Why would anyone want to inflict pain? She would take shape shifting or seeing the future over her powers <em>any time.</em></p><p>"Prove it, then," Inuyasha said challenging her, standing up to her and meeting her gaze. Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's petition.</p><p>"What? I can't do it right now, I don't want to hurt you," Kagome said crossing her arms.</p><p>"You know what I smell here? I smell <em>bullshit</em>, you are full of it, <em>Ka-go-me</em>," Inuyasha said, pointing his index finger at her with every syllable of her name. He didn't know what it was, but something about her put him on edge. He didn't know if it was that she looked like Kikyo, or her very friendly and carefree attitude, but Inuyasha didn't like her <em>at all</em>. "Besides, how do we know she isn't a spy from Naraku? Maybe <em>daddy's little girl</em> was sent here to make sure we do as we are told." He spun around to look at the rest of the team and pointed at her <em>again</em>. "She's lying, I don't trust h-" Suddenly, the words were caught in his mouth because Inuyasha wasn't able to function anymore, pain being the only thing on his mind. His stomach ached, his heart was burning and his lungs were hard as stone; Inuyasha tried to moved but he couldn't, his body was only able to focus on the pain that was running through his veins. He kneeled on the floor, refusing to fully collapse in front of her, and looked fiercely at her. Kagome was coldly looking at him while she had her right hand slightly held up.</p><p>"Kagome, I think we've seen enough, we believe you," Sango said, grabbing her arm. Kagome was startled to realize Sango was standing right next to her; when had Sango gotten so close?</p><p>"You wanted a demonstration, there you go," Kagome grumbled, averting her gaze and releasing the tension on her right hand, making her powers stop. Inuyasha flinched at the sudden relief he felt. It was as if the pain was never there, his body trying to go back to normal.</p><p>"<em>Fuck you</em>," Inuyasha tried to say, his voice hoarse from the pain he was under a few seconds ago. He slowly stood up without taking his eyes from Kagome, ready to fight something that was impossible to fight.</p><p>"And what's your power Inuyasha? You mentioned earlier that the dead talked a lot about the Shikon Jewel… I take it it's death-related," Miroku said, trying to release the tension that was quickly escalating.</p><p>"Yeah, I can talk to the dead," Inuyasha spat standing up, not daring to sit down again. His whole body was trying to tell him to run away but he decided to ignore it and shift his attention towards Miroku.</p><p>"You can talk to the dead? You can talk to <em>any</em> dead person you want?" Sango questioned, leaning forward. He now was looking at Sango, anything that would keep him from looking at Kagome. Inuyasha was startled to find hope on Sango's eyes. What had happened to this woman? Who had she lost?</p><p>"It's not like that, I have to stumble upon the ghosts, it's not like I'm a walking Ouija board. I can't conjure them," Inuyasha answered, shrugging it off.</p><p>"Oh…" Sango said, looking down. Inuyasha was about to ask her why would she ask that but something interrupted his train of thought.</p><p>Kagura entered the room once more and cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. "Let me show you to your rooms, please follow me," she said with a polite smile and patiently waited for all of them to stand up and stand behind her.</p><p>It was a two-story house. Even though it was big and looked luxurious, it showed the lack of interest in any decor at all. Naraku was not a fan of putting hard work on making his place <em>cozy</em>, actually, it seemed that the more uncomfortable the guests were, the better.</p><p>"These will be your rooms for your stay. If you need anything I'm always in my office on the main floor. Lunch will be served at 12:30 p.m. You are expected to spend the afternoon training and preparing for your first mission," Kagura told them before leaving.</p><p>The rooms were small with clean white walls. A twin bed was found on one side of the room, while the other had a tiny desk. Each room had a small sliding closet, which was big enough to fit an outcast's belongings.</p><p>"I feel like I'm in a boarding school or something," Inuyasha murmured to Miroku.</p><p>"It's more like being enlisted in the army, I suppose. I don't know any boarding schools where the students have to steal things," Miroku chuckled.</p><p>Kagome cleared her throat. "Hm, if you want, I can show you around, so you know your way around here," Kagome said with a smile, not as open and honest as before, still shaken by what had transpired earlier. She tried to look at everyone, but couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha.</p><p>"Sure, Kagome," Sango agreed and started to follow her teammate around the house, followed by Miroku and Inuyasha a few steps behind. Inuyasha was walking with his arms crossed, still not being able to shake everything that happened off. "What do you think about her?" he bluntly asked Miroku.</p><p>"I think she's gorgeous Inuyasha, I was a little taken aback by her disguise as Eri, but my lord, she's beautiful," Miroku answered, not being able to take his eyes off Sango's back.</p><p>"I'm talking about Kagome, you <em>idiot</em>," Inuyasha said while punching Miroku on the arm. "Do you really trust her? She almost crushed me a few minutes ago! How is it possible for someone to be so sweet and have such dark powers? I mean, I don't feel safe enough knowing I will be working alongside Naraku's <em>daughter for fuck's sake</em>," Inuyasha <em>hissed</em> loud enough so only Miroku could hear.</p><p>"Inuyasha, I understand, and even though I share the same concern as you regarding Kagome's father, I have to admit that you were pushing her buttons. You asked for her to use her powers on you," Miroku answered without any heat in it, just stating a fact. They kept on walking and Miroku was sure to take in every aspect of the house, trying to learn as much as he could. He was sure the more information he gathered, the sooner his powers would become useful again.</p><p>Kagome spent a few hours showing them the house. She explained how things worked there and also talked a little bit about her sister Kanna and about Naraku's secretary, Kagura. By the time they finished it was time for lunch.</p><p>Kagura made sure that they were welcomed by a feast for the Gods. Even though they were all happily surprised by their first meal at the house, Inuyasha was the one unable to take his eyes away from the food. He had never seen so much food in one place and for him to <em>eat. </em>The group gathered around and had lunch together, still not feeling safe enough to talk about anything serious or delicate; they settled on tiptoeing around small talk topics, while trying to break the ice.</p><p>"I suggest we take a look at the files we were given regarding our next mission," Sango said after gulping down what was left of her glass of water, finishing with her meal.</p><p>"I agree with Sango," Miroku chimed in, putting his napkin right next to his empty plate. "We need to know what we are dealing with."</p><p>"I believe we are going to be comfortable enough to do that in the library. Shall we grab our files and meet there in fifteen minutes?" Kagome suggested as she put her hand under her chin, re-thinking her own suggestion.</p><p>Inuyasha didn't even bother to answer, he instead pierced Kagome with his golden eyes, crossing his arms and leaning further on his chair.</p><p>Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring a hole in her soul and was completely bothered by his behavior. Was he <em>growling </em>at her? She was sure it wasn't possible, but it seemed that way. She shook her head, trying to put those thoughts to the back of her mind. What happened to her earlier that day, that made her use her powers on him? She thought herself as someone calm and collected, why had she suddenly lost her temper with him? Kagome bit her lip and stood up, trying to ignore the way Inuyasha wouldn't take his eyes off her. She started walking and once she knew she was out of Inuyasha's sight and that he wasn't following her, she leaned on the hallway wall and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.</p><p><em>Why is he being so mean to me?</em> Kagome wondered as she rubbed her hand on her face, trying to release the tension she felt building up in her body. Today had definitely taken a turn; that she was sure about. Now she had a group of people <em>like her</em> to talk to, and they were part of a <em>team. </em>But even though she was intrigued, she felt like walking on eggshells whenever she was around Inuyasha and it was exhausting. If she felt this way now that they had only spent a few hours together, how was it going to be after working together for a<em> week, </em>or even worse, <em>a month?</em></p><p>The thing was, they needed to work together. <em>Naraku's orders </em>she recalled as she propped herself up from the wall and headed to her room to fetch her files. She then headed to the library, still lost in her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>"So, the map is in Yura's possession?" Miroku said, playing with his pen while holding the folder in front of him. The whole group had been sitting at the table for two hours now, the space filled with folders and report papers regarding the Shikon Jewel, the map, and any pertinent information about the map's location.</p><p>"That's its latest known location, but it could be somewhere else we don't even know," Sango said while supporting her head on both her hands.</p><p>"Well, we have to go and check if it's still there. How do we get some intel about the place? We need to know what we are going up against," Kagome admitted, looking at her own file. "There are people at the house at all times, Yura has a full gang working for her."</p><p>"I might be able to get some intel and look like one of Yura's men long enough to learn something," Sango suggested, biting her lip.</p><p>"Let me see if I can find a ghost willing to help me," Inuyasha said, standing up. "I'm gonna go to that place and see how it is, maybe I'll find one of Yura's enemies that will tell me everything we need to know." Without even hearing what the others had to say about his idea, he turned around and left, taking with him Yura's address.</p><p>Everyone stared blankly at the doorway where Inuyasha left, wondering what had just happened.</p><p>"I'm so against this," Kagome murmured, shaking her head. "We are supposed to be a <em>fucking team</em>, we should at least get on the same page on <em>something.</em>" She closed her eyes and pinched her nose, trying to calm herself.</p><p>Miroku and Sango looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They <em>were </em>supposed to be a team, but that seemed so far away for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to know what you think so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enjoy the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... it's been a while, I KNOW! But I got a new job and I needed for things to calm down a little in order for me to go back to posting. First of all, thank you so much Witchygirl99 for being so awesome and helping me with this chapter. You are the best in the whole world and I love you so!</p><p>And thank YOU all for patiently waiting for this new chapter. I really hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inuyasha, I’m so glad you are okay, I was so worried!” Kaede exclaimed, smiling at him fondly.</p><p>“I’m fine Kaede, I told you there was no reason for you to worry,” he said, crossing his arms and trying to smile, as if everything had been a breeze for him. Kaede could tell that even though he said everything was fine, there was something bugging him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut her off.</p><p>“Everything seems fine <em>for now</em>. There is only one thing that’s bugging me.” He paused, struggling to find the right words. “One member of the team Naraku’s assembling… looks exactly like… Kikyo, Kaede. And don’t you dare telling me it could be a <em>fucking</em> <em>coincidence</em>,” Inuyasha blurted out while running his right hand through his silver mane.</p><p>Kaede took a few seconds to process the information Inuyasha had just provided. What were the odds of Inuyasha ending up working for someone who claimed to know Kikyo’s whereabouts and that was also assembling a team with someone that looked exactly like her niece? Close to none. “Inuyasha, I don’t like the sound of this,” Kaede said with a frown. “I think it would be for the best if you don’t go back there.”</p><p>“I can’t Kaede, I need to get to the bottom of this,” Inuyasha answered shaking his head, as if the idea to abandon this opportunity was impossible to fathom. Kaede looked at how Inuyasha seemed to toy with an idea in his mind; he was weighing the pros and cons of telling her something. She thought that Inuyasha had given up and he was not going to tell her the whole story, but to Kaede’s surprise, he spoke up. Without even looking at her, he asked, “Do you happen to know anything about the Shikon Jewel?” Inuyasha winced at the sound of his own voice, already regretting it the minute the question left his lips.</p><p>“Why do you ask, Inuyasha?” Kaede said, trying to sound collected.</p><p>“The reason I was hired, the main goal of our <em>team,</em>” he started, as if the last word burned his tongue, “is that we need to find the Shikon Jewel.”</p><p>“I don’t know much about the Jewel itself, but I <em>do know</em> that everyone involved with it ends up <em>dead,</em>” she answered, shaking her head. “You can’t go on with this, Inuyasha,” Kaede begged him once more.</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head, not even considering Kaede’s suggestion. “Like I told you, I can’t. I need to know where Kikyo is and why she left out of the blue,” he declared with a sigh. “It was nice talking to you Kaede but I need to gather some intel. See you soon.” Inuyasha nodded Kaede goodbye and left without looking back. He already knew that the Shikon Jewel was no fucking good news but any chance to get close to Kikyo was worth taking.</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha could hear the voices of the rest of the team still in the library. It was a good thing he went out for a walk to gather his thoughts. That allowed him to think clearly about this whole situation. If he wanted to come out of this alive, he needed to be cold-hearted and distance himself from any sort of emotion. He could not allow himself to keep reacting to Kagome the way he had been doing that day. He took one last breath, collected his thoughts and reminded himself of the reason he was there in the first place and walked into the library.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, internally wincing at how strangled his voice sounded. He needed to get his shit together. “I was able to find a ghost, a man named Eiji. He was murdered by Yura’s men and he’s so eager to get revenge on Yura that he gave me all the information we need,” Inuyasha shared with the rest of the team.</p><p>“Did em… Eiji know if the map we are looking for is still there?” Miroku inquired, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“He said it was in the main storage, guarded by an armed guard, twenty-four seven. We need to strike at midnight.” Inuyasha walked over to the table and started looking for a pen and sheet of paper. He began to draw a map of Yura’s house, circling the main storage area. Then, he marked a back door and added, “This is our way in. He says our best way to go in is by midnight a—”</p><p>“Midnight? Then everyone will be there. I don’t like this,” Kagome cut in while shaking her head. “I believe it will be better if we strike in the afternoon – less people to deal with,” she said as she crossed her arms, getting slightly closer to the table, closer to Inuyasha.</p><p>Inuyasha took an involuntary step to the right, moving away from her and cursing himself while doing so. He should stay his ground. “Listen wench, if we strike in the afternoon, then we have to say goodbye to our back door. That door leads to the kitchen, which is going to be filled with Yura’s people coming in and out all the time.” Kagome could see Inuyasha’s eyes glaring at her. Wait, did he just call her <em>wench</em>? Kagome was about to answer back but Miroku was the one to say something first.</p><p>“Inuyasha, is your source… trustworthy?” he asked, processing what Inuyasha had just said.</p><p>“Yes, ghosts are honest. They have no reason to lie,” Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly, shrugging it off. “Besides, this ghost was pretty eager to get his revenge.”</p><p>“What else did you learn?” Sango asked, biting the far end of her pen.</p><p>“Apparently we are not the only ones who have <em>issues</em> with Yura. Eiji told me that Yura and her gang have been getting a lot of threats lately, coming from a rival gang. That house is like a fucking fortress now. Guards tend to rotate every thirty minutes.” Inuyasha started to draw a few circles on the map. “Those are the guards’ posts.”</p><p>“Shit,” Sango said, more to herself than to the rest of the team. “Is there any way I can disguise myself as one of them? Maybe we take down one of them, I do my thing and I can buy us time. We need a better time window to retrieve this fucking map.” Sango kept looking at the floor plan Inuyasha had just drawn, analyzing every single variable.</p><p>“I-I can slow someone down, if it gets to that,” Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Was she for real? With that attitude they were definitely screwed.</p><p>Sango looked at Miroku and before he could say something, Sango asked, “Can you tell us if our plan is effective enough?”</p><p>Miroku closed his eyes and waited for a few seconds, his lips pressed together, drawing a thin line on his face. He opened his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, it’s too soon to tell. I need more information.”</p><p>“Is your power ever going to be helpful?” Inuyasha barked, putting both hands in his pockets as a clear sign of frustration.</p><p>“Fuck his powers, this sound like a plan,” Sango said putting all her attention on the map in front of her. “We go in, we take the map and we leave.” She paused, took a deep breath and looked up again. “When do we do it?”</p><p>“Next Monday, one third of the team will leave for a mission and will not return until the next day. That’s when we strike,” Inuyasha said, looking directly at Kagome.</p><p>Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had just said, feeling uneasy because of the way he was looking at her. “Next Monday? But that only leaves us three whole days to get ready for it! We should do it on Thursday. That’ll give us more time to prepare and—”</p><p>“No, next Monday is perfect. They are not going to be expecting us <em>and</em> they are going to be short on staff,” Inuyasha insisted, cutting Kagome off mid-sentence. He looked defiantly at her and then shifted to the rest of the team. “Who’s with me?”</p><p>Kagome couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes as everyone nodded in Inuyasha’s direction. She didn’t like it one bit, but they were a <em>team </em>and apparently most of the team was settled on striking next Monday. “Okay, whatever, next Monday it is,” she finally gave in, rubbing the back of her neck. She knew she was probably imagining things, but she could swear she saw Inuyasha triumphantly smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbed her folder and left with a nod.</p><p>Miroku shook his head. This was going to be so much harder than he had expected.</p><hr/><p>Kagome walked through the kitchen and didn’t even bother to turn the lights on, the dim light of the moon being all the help her eyes needed. She already knew every little aspect of the kitchen. All she needed was a good cup of tea that would settle her nerves. She grimaced at the noise the kettle made when the water started to boil and quickly turned the heat off to pour the hot liquid into her cup.</p><p>She wondered if staying was a good idea or if she should leave and drink her tea in her room, not wanting to bump into Inuyasha. That was the last thing she needed. Kagome let out a loud frustrated sigh and tried to make the tension from her shoulders leave her body. No wonder she wasn’t able to sleep; she was so anxious. She had never felt that much anxiety in her whole life. She decided this was <em>her house</em> <em>first</em> and she wasn’t going to hide in her room like a guest. If there was someone that needed to hide, it was him. She belonged more in this house than he did, and she had the right to enjoy a cup of tea in her not-so tiny kitchen. Careful not to make a noise, Kagome pulled a chair and sat down on it. She then crossed her arms on the table and stared at her steaming cup of tea, letting her mind drift…</p><p>
  <em>“What’s the problem with you?” Inuyasha screamed at her from the other side of the room. “You almost fucking shot me, are you insane?”</em>
</p><p><em>Kagome flinched at the sound of his voice, dread creeping up on her. It had been a while since the last time she had held a gun and she definitely was a little bit rusty, to say the least. “I’m s-sorry Inuyasha, I swear it was an honest mistake,” she answered, trying to apologize. </em>Trying<em> being the key word.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Honest mistake my ass. Try to be a little bit more fucking careful next time and don’t kill me, will ya?” he retorted with a snort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here, let me show you Kagome,” Sango said, taking the gun from her hands and aiming right to the cut-out shape of a man hanging from the other side of the room. Sango shot and hit her target in the middle of the heart. Kagome gasped at the realization of how good Sango was in the shooting range.</em>
</p><p>Kagome groaned and sank deeper into her chair, letting her head rest on her crossed arms. She closed her eyes as the memories kept haunting her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Kagome felt a smack on the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Inuyasha, we agreed to respect combat rules,” Miroku reprimanded him, as he helped Kagome stand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think Yura’s men are going to respect some stupid combat rules? After what I saw yesterday, she can’t even shoot a gun even if her life depended on that! And guess what, her life depends on it! Actually, our lives depend on her, so if we don’t get her ready for this, she’s fucking dead and so are we!” Inuyasha yelled, moving his arms as if that helped him prove a point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagome looked to her side, unable to make eye contact with Inuyasha. Why was he being so mean to her? Miroku was about to stop the combat but Kagome spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s right Miroku, I need to be ready. One more time, Inuyasha,” she called his name as she got ready to continue, standing up in a combat stance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inuyasha went straight for her, elbowing her stomach when he saw an opening. Kagome felt the air being pulled out of her lungs and realized how Inuyasha was enjoying himself. She decided she wasn’t going to give Inuyasha the satisfaction of victory. Kagome switched the weight on her feet and pulled all her strength into a blow, hitting him on his jaw. When Inuyasha flinched, she grabbed him by his shoulders –ignoring how built they seemed- and drove her knee into his groin. Inuyasha collapsed on the floor in a fetal position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You fucking bitch!” Inuyasha snarled from the floor. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Miroku, what about the fucking rules?” Kagome could swear she saw Inuyasha actually cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like you said yourself Inuyasha, Yura’s men are not going to abide by any combat rules. I think Kagome did a pretty good job taking you down,” Miroku said while trying to hide a snide smirk but failing horribly in doing so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kagome, would you like to have some dinner?” Sango suggested, while heading out of the practice room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, dinner sounds good.” Kagome forced herself to smile, ignoring the pain she still felt in her stomach because of Inuyasha’s hit. She cast a last glance towards him, still lying on the floor, and left.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the lights of the kitchen were turned on, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting, all the while trying to focus on the person entering the kitchen and begging for it to not be Inuyasha.</p><p>“Shit,” Sango said under her breath. Kagome looked up at her and smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry I scared you. I couldn’t sleep,” Kagome admitted, pointing at her cup of tea as if that explained everything.</p><p>“I can’t sleep either,” Sango admitted, while filling the teapot with water and setting it to boil. “Mind if I join you?” she asked while grabbing the chair in front of Kagome and taking a seat. Suddenly everything fell silent and Kagome was sure she could hear the crickets chirping in the garden, a lot of unsaid things standing between them. Out of the blue, Sango spoke up. “Funny thing I can’t sleep, right? I should be used to this type of <em>thing</em>.” She moved her hands in the air, gesturing towards some imaginary object that was standing between the two of them. “I mean, <em>I am</em>, it’s just that everything has been so <em>sudden</em>. My life has taken a turn, huh? I just don’t know what to expect,” Sango confessed, letting her head fall back.</p><p>“I know. I’ve never been part of a team before. I went on missions but… this is a whole new level to me.” Kagome smiled awkwardly at her.</p><p>They waited like that for a few minutes, both silently thinking about their lives and how fast everything had changed. Sango listened to the noise the teapot made and knew her tea was ready. She prepared her drink before returning, keeping her cup in her hands to enjoy the warmth.</p><p>“Sango… I don’t mean to intrude but what did you use to do? You are so good at the shooting range, your combat skills are on point… I can’t help but wonder…” Kagome trailed off as she looked away, ashamed of her nosiness. She hoped she wasn’t asking something she shouldn’t.</p><p>Sango smiled sadly at her. “I was part of a gang, like Yura’s. We stole art, jewelry, you name it,” she answered, realizing how bad it made her look. She quickly sat up on her chair with her hands high and added, “It hasn’t always been like that, before that I used to live with my older brother.” She smiled awkwardly. “Our parents passed away in a car accident and after that it was the two of us against the world. My brother was a cop and he trained me. He told me I needed to be strong in case anything happened to him and well… something <em>did</em> happen...”</p><p>Kagome saw how lost Sango was in her thoughts and couldn’t believe all the pain and sorrow the woman in front of her had to endure in her short life. She was about to say something when Sango continued. “I was all alone after my big brother had died…” Sango could feel how the tears were starting to build up in the corner of her eye and blinked rapidly. “I was all alone and Masaru, the leader of the gang I was in, noticed my powers and brought me in… I was with them for a couple of years until I fucked up during a mission.” She winced at the memories. “They banned me from the group and left me homeless. I thought it was the end of everything but here I am now, sipping some tea with a mysterious woman that could make me feel pain without even touching me.” She smiled at Kagome. “Anyway, I think I got sidetracked here, but the answer as to why I’m good at combat and such is that I was trained my whole life for it.” Sango didn’t realize it, but she had felt so comfortable next to Kagome that she shared some things that she had never shared before. She awkwardly smiled at Kagome, a little ashamed of having shared something so personal to someone she barely knew.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I asked,” Kagome said, while putting her hand on top of Sango’s, comforting her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kagome.” Sango shook her head dismissively. “May I ask you a question?”</p><p>Kagome looked surprised, but she couldn’t say no to that. Sango had just shared her whole life story with her; it would be unfair to deny a simple question. Kagome smiled at her and nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just that... Is Naraku really your… father?” Sango said wincing at the word <em>father</em>. It sounded so wrong.</p><p>Kagome let out a small laugh. “You could say so? He’s not my biological father, if that’s what you are asking.” She took a long pause, as if she was considering saying something more. She focused her eyes on her mug and what was left of her tea. “My parents were so scared of me and my powers that they gave me up for adoption,” she said, shrugging it off. “I mean, if your baby has the ability to bend you over when it’s hungry… I don’t blame them,” Kagome muttered. “Naraku took me under his care. I don’t know why but my powers have never affected him. He took care of me, paid for my tuition, gave me shelter, helped me train…”</p><p>Sango processed what Kagome had just said and looked at her with wide eyes. How could it be that after being rejected from her own parents she was still warm and carefree as she was? “I’m really sorry Kagome, I didn’t know…”</p><p>Kagome smiled at Sango, trying to make her feel at ease. “Don’t be sorry. It’s been so long I barely feel like I’ve been through that at all.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Seventy-seven, seventy-eight, seventy-nine...</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha was doing push-ups in his room, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he started to think about the mission and all the ways everything could go sideways. Sometimes doing a little bit of exercise would help him with his anxiety or he would even keep going until he would fall asleep between push-ups and wake up the next day lying on the floor. When he was young, he would go as far as to pick a fight with a stranger. It always ended poorly for him, but by the time the fight was over he was extremely sore and his mind was able to focus only on the pain he was feeling and he would be able to get some sleep, at last. Inuyasha knew now wasn’t the time to do that.</p><p>With an exasperated growl he stopped and stood up. Even exercise seemed to keep his mind going, because every time he would think about that as <em>training</em> he would start thinking of his earlier training sessions, which led to unwelcome thoughts of a very specific woman he wished wasn’t on his mind.</p><p>What was it about Kagome that put him on edge? It didn’t matter what she did, her mere existence annoyed the hell out him. Was it because she looked like Kikyo? Was it because she was Naraku’s <em>daughter?</em> She seemed to be nice and friendly, at least that’s what Miroku kept saying to him. Inuyasha didn’t care about any of that. The only thing he liked about her was that she was walking on eggshells when he was around.</p><p><em>Good,</em> he thought. He didn’t want her to feel comfortable around him. The farther away from him, the better.</p><p>He was lost in his thoughts when he felt that familiar sensation that something from <em>the other world</em> was near. Inuyasha knew that feeling and was used to it. Actually, it was hard <em>not to feel it</em>. Which reminded him of yet another thing that was keeping his mind going when he tried to sleep at night: <em>Why can’t I see any ghosts in this house?</em></p><p>He walked a few steps over to the window and looked down on the street, searching for the ghost that was making his radar go off. He was right there, a tall man, not a day older than 25 years old with brown hair in a pony tail and big brown eyes. The ghost was looking right at him, surprised that Inuyasha was staring back at him. Inuyasha was used to that reaction, the shocked expression on the ghosts’ faces after being noticed. It was weird, he knew, when you got used to people not noticing you for years and you had already given up hope. The moment someone looked back, it made you feel <em>alive</em> again. Well, at least that was how a ghost worded it for him once.</p><p>There was something in this ghost’s face, though, that Inuyasha found familiar. He couldn’t remember where, but he was sure he had seen the man’s face somewhere before.</p><p>Suddenly, a flash of light came from the house and the ghost was gone. It was as if he had been sucked into the…house? His radar became dead silent again and Inuyasha was left alone with his thoughts. He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind and trying to make sense out of it. It didn’t work.</p><p>He decided it was too late and he needed to get some sleep. He lay down on his bed, trying not to think of the ghost that looked extremely familiar, the weird flash of light that came from the house and how the ghost disappeared after it. In that moment, Inuyasha knew he was going to get absolutely <em>no fucking sleep</em>. He closed his eyes and growled.</p><hr/><p>The kitchen became deadly silent once more, both lost in their thoughts. Sango watched Kagome under the dim light and realized that even though she was Naraku’s daughter, she was as screwed as they were, if not more. She looked at her bruised hands and pursed her lips. It was obvious that Naraku never put her under intense training regarding her combat skills. Was her power so strong that she didn’t need any of that? Biting her lip, Sango decided to ask one last question. “Do you think Naraku would send us on this mission if he knew we were going to fail?”</p><p>Kagome seemed to weigh on Sango’s question, thinking her answer through. With a sigh, she admitted, “I honestly don’t know. I don’t think that after the whole trouble he went through to find us…  he would send us out just to get killed. Sorry if this wasn’t the answer you were expecting.” Kagome shrugged, not happy with her answer, either.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, Kagome.” Sango smiled back. “I think I’m gonna take this with me and finish it in my room,” she said while standing up. “Good night, I hope you can get enough sleep. We need to be sharp tomorrow.” And with a nod, Sango was gone.</p><p>Kagome gulped down what was left of her tea and decided to go and try to follow in Sango’s steps. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and she needed to rest.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you liked it! And I would love to read your thoughts. What do you think so far? Feedback is love :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know what you think so far &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>